


Are You Trying to Seduce Me?

by MintEyedDemon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Early Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lingerie, Next level of relationship, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintEyedDemon/pseuds/MintEyedDemon
Summary: A piece written for Ant on my Tumblr. Reader wants to take their relationship with Vergil to the next level.





	Are You Trying to Seduce Me?

_ **“Are you trying to seduce me?”** _

The cheeky smirk dancing on your lips only seemed to widen at his words.

“Maybe. Is it working?”

The broad man before you gave a slight half-smile, and strode across the room to get his hands on you.

“Far too well.”

—

You had been planning this for what could only feel like months at this point. Your relationship with Vergil had started out rocky at best; affection not being his strongest suit, nor yours for that matter. It took a few weeks before you managed to work a kiss out of him, so to get to this point; you felt extremely proud of yourself.

Reluctantly, you had sought advice from his twin brother, in hopes that they might have shared similar tastes of, well, what they would like in the bedroom. After being subject to a tirade of horrible jokes and sexual puns, he finally settled on a piece of advance; just go with what you felt would right for the moment.

At first, it felt like pointless chatter; did he really think that was sound advice? You wanted something solid to work with, something that could, in a sense, help you ‘woo’ this stoic statue of a man.

But, once you thought about his words thoroughly enough, you understood what exactly he meant. It was Vergil in this instance. You were the only one he ever seemed to show any kind of emotion or affection to at this point.

Surely anything you decided to do for him, he would sincerely enjoy.

When the time seemed right for you, you set up the bedroom you both shared with soft candle light, and put on a light blue negligee you bought for the ‘special occasion’. Your plan was to have everything set up for when he came out of his shower; but nerves were definitely eating at you.

You had heard the bathroom shower turn off, and seemed to fumble awkwardly around the room making sure everything was in it’s place, before standing by the edge of the bed, doing your best to put on as sexy as a pose you could muster, despite your nerves.

Your heart leapt in your chest when he walked in, wearing simple and comfortable pants, barefoot, and shirtless. He was drying his hair with a towel as he stepped in, but paused, placing it around his neck as his eyes darted around the room, than stopped on you.

All you saw was the blue of his eyes darken, and your pulsed sped up to the point it was ringing in your ears.

—

You thanked whatever star above was looking out for you, as your plan seemed to be working out perfectly.

His towel long discarded, his hands were now busy running up and down your sides, feeling your skin as well as the material of your negligee.

“This, for me?” he breathed against your ear, making you involuntarily shutter.

You managed a “Mhm”, before letting out a shaky breath as he kissed your neck.

“I’m assuming this means you are ready to take our relationship to the next step?”

“Been ready for a-a while now,” you mumble softly as his lips continued to tickle your neck.

“You could have just told me point blank, (Y/N),” he said matter-of-factly, pulling away to look at your face. “Though, this is quite an enjoyable surprise,” he added, noting the crestfallen look take over your eyes.

“Do you really like it?” you asked, shifting awkwardly in worry.

He gave you a genuine smile, nodding, as he leaned forward to press his lips against yours.

“Though it could very well look just as good on my floor.”

_Oh, he may have been hanging around his brother a bit too much-_

He took your lips in a deep kiss, shifting you onto the bed with him. It didn’t take much effort for him to rid you of the thin fabric covering your body, and he removed his own pants with a quickness. His attention fell on your breasts, and as you watched his eyes drink you in, you could feel the flush spread all over your skin.

He bowed his head to take an already pert bud into his mouth, and your teeth clenched your bottom lip to stifle the moans. He lavished both peaks with his teeth and tongue, til you were a writhing mess beneath him, rubbing your thighs together enough that he could feel your movements against his cock.

He ignored your neediness for a bit more, moving to nip and suck at your neck, than sinking his teeth into your collarbone, leaving a mark; one that could not be seen through your usual wear, but one that _he_ would know was there.

Satisfied with his work on you, he shifted a hand between your thighs, two fingers pressed into your folds to feel your wetness. He shifted them around against you, enjoying the soft moans and gasps he could elicit from you. Once he felt you were coated enough with your own juices, he shifted between your thighs, and pressed his cock to your core.

“Ready for me, (Y/N)?”

Eyes dazed and half-lidded, you turned them up to meet his own, giving him a small nod.

“Just be gentle with me, if you don’t mind,” you sighed, linking your hands behind his head.

A dark smirk spread across his lips for a moment.

“And if I can not do so?”

You let out a deep groan as you felt his tip begin to sink into you. “Mmmm…make it up to me with some cuddling, than.”

He chuckled, the vibration from his chest rumbling into your own, as he pressed into you fully, bottoming out. You cried out for a moment, and he kept still, waiting as much as he could for you to relax once more. When he felt you rutting your hips against his own, his pace sped up, slowly at first; until he shift you to be pinned further underneath him, his thrusts becoming deeper and harder.

You wanted to slam your eyes shut, let yourself ride out the feeling; but his hand on your chin forced you to open them, locking to his blue ones. His hair was messy, half of his bangs clinging to his face; your fingers seemed to move of their own accord, brushing them back into their place, as you leaned forward to kiss him deeply.

His pace grew faster, grip on you much tighter, as he pushed you into your orgasm. He held you fast against him as you called his name out over and over, before he stilled above you, filling you up with his warmth.

When you both came down from your high, he rolled to your side, pulling you into his arms, and nuzzled his nose in your hair.

You sighed deeply before giggling against his chest. “Sorry about your bath. Looks like you might have to take another one.”

“If I do, you’re coming with me,” he grumbled into your hair.

“Are you sure we’ll even get clean though?” you teased; and for the first time in as long as you could remember, he genuinely laughed.


End file.
